Loveless Beginning
by Luxsword
Summary: Origin story of Jack Wilds, the courier who lost his memory so many times he's unsure who he is. It begins with a cry... Fallout: New Vegas belongs to its rightful owners Story is mine. Rated M for later, possible, chapters. Please RxR. It will be much appreciated. I may or may not continue depending on if I hear good things or not.


Chapter 1

**Child of Woe**

Warm air of the canyon drifted in swift bursts, echoing through the rock crevasses and across the surface of the slow-moving creeks and rivers. A shadow cast across the cliff, from the slowly setting sun, turning what light remained into glorious hues of gold and orange. It was peace in Zion. But today that peace became broken, not by war, not by nature, but by the echo of a cry.

The sobs rang out, they moved up a shallow inclined bank and through a small canyon. The cries for mommy, and the cries for daddy, for brother remained unanswered. Except by non-human ears.

The size of the young yao guai, surpassed what she found. A small child with flaming red hair, that danced in the chilling evening breeze like fire. Sparkly green eyes shimmering behind waves of glossy tears. His soft pale, adolescent skin speckled with brown freckles. His tiny clothing smeared in now drying blood. His cries had alerted her to his presence, and those sobs were dwindling into hiccups.

By law of nature the bear should have eaten him, shown no remorse while devouring such a small meal. And he should have run, screaming in panic. Panic that would have turned his cries and tears into ones of fear and pain.

In the childs delirium, he approaches the beast with open arms and unspoiled soul. Only grasping her neck and burying his face deep into her patched fur. The yao guai does nothing but sink to the ground and allow such innocence to envelop her. They comfort one another, and in the passing years, they care for each other as mother and child, sow and cub. Unbeknownst of the tribals that silently watched over them like ghosts.

The young bear protected her new cub, helped him grow. But nothing is safe forever in this world.

Five years pass, the boy grows brave, and curious. He ventures farther from the safety of his mother, father from the safety of their den. He has taken a liking to the water, and often wanders away just to play in it. This day was going to be different, this day he rejoins the human race.

She wasn't aware that she would find a child. Nonetheless one alone and in nothing but what god had granted him at birth. He was cautious of her, curious. The young woman approached him slowly, She didn't want to scare him away. He hides in a patch of grass growing by the water's edge. Not afraid, unsure. He watches her move, watches her hair take life from every step, and every soft blow of the wind. Her hair was shiny, soft, dark-colored. The sun reflected from it like when it glanced from the top of the water and it made him want to touch it. He reaches for it, for the brown locks, and the woman allows him to. She smiles, taking him into her arms ever so gently. The human child turns his attention to her face, running his hands along her soft cheeks watching her smile, made him smile. She takes his hand from her face causing his attention to turn to his hand in hers. The difference in size made him smile brighter he matched up their hands, lining up his tiny fingers with her long feminine ones. He then looks into her eyes, the light shining brightly across the hues of emerald-green and jade, seeing the same light in her hazelnut and brown.

They were happy for a moment before mother nature tried to reclaim what was hers. The once young, now great mother charged at the intruder. She was going to get him back. The woman holds the boy tightly in her arms in fear of the oncoming danger. She was not prepared, and unable to in such a short amount of time. The peace was broken again. Two shots rang through the hostile air, echoing through every nook and cranny in the canyon. When the sound reach a place to die it was silence again. No growls, no shots. Now again only cries. He breaks free of the women's embrace. His mother wasn't moving. Her life was gone it echoed through the canyon with the shots. Now his cries follow. He holds her the same way he met her.

Then a darkness falls over him, like a wave of tranquility. This sleep is not permanent, but he doesn't want to wake up.


End file.
